Night Killers
by night killers-sadosky
Summary: In a small town of alaska, some freak chips have invaded to infect humans through the blackmarket. It's up to these four vampires to defend Alaska from Freak Vampries!


_**Night Killers **_

Episode one: New Recruits; New unlikely heroes!

Scene 1: Bowling ally, downtown Juneau, Alaska  
Time: 11:08 p.m.  
Date: November 16 20XX

Sitting at a small table were four teens, huddled around their drinks, earned from meager wages. One had unusual silver hair, and silver eyes, which were looking at the pins at the other end of the room, as though he were in deep though, his hand curled around his drink protectively. Next to him sat a girl with an annoyed expression on her face, she had her arms crossed across her chest, looking away from the group as if she was forced there. Her short black hair in spastic spikes everywhere, muddy eyes sharp. Across from them sat a less livey pair. The taller, being male, sipping his drink slowly, with a calm, peaceful expression on his face. His longer, black hair in a pony tail behind his back, causing him to look older then he probably was. And next to him sat a blind folded girl. Her head was dipped down, and her hand on the can, shivering occasionally. Her hair, long, and brown was like a silken curtain around her face, keeping intruders out.  
"What do we have for tonight?" The silver haired one asked, breaking the long silence. His eyes resting on his taller coompanion. Who opened his eyes and looked down at him,  
"Depends. What day is it?"  
"Tuesday stupid." the short haired one instantly replied, butting into the conversation.  
"...Ah. Scam night." The tall one spoke after a second. His voice calm, as if the insult was never flung at him. Her frown thickened and she turned away again.  
"Our favorite." Said the blind folded one, speaking for the first time, her voice was slightly thin, and meek.  
"Well... what are we waiting for, lets go." The silver haired one spoke, as he stood. One after another they stood with him, instantly acknowledging he was the leader in a silent agreement. Slowly they made their way to the counter and placed their money in a pile, the short haired one quickly making her way to the door, followed by her silver companion, and the sightless one.  
"The change is yours Mike." The tall one spoke as he began to walk out,  
"As always." Mike nodded to them, opening the register.  
Just as the boy left, he pulled out a pad, and his phone, quickly dialing up a number.  
"They just left. All yours now."  
"Copy that."

As they were walking down the dark street, the two boys jump in unison onto a two story building, looking out into the night cast city. Their female counter parts scanning the ground.  
"Any victims...?" Said the blind one, after she made a graceful leap up to the building after them, her hands in her pockets. There was a soft thump, as the shortest tripped over the edge and landed face first into the concrete roof. The leader knelt down and grabbed her arm, to help her up. She flinched, and tried to glare at him, instead managing to mutter a thank-you.  
"No... fogs too thick." said the tall one, crouched on the edge, looking out, and over his eyes, scanning like a hawk.  
"Like pea soup." Retorted the silver haired one, to help her understand how thick it was. "This bites. The ground may be easier." He said and took a leap off the building. soon the others followed suit, none making a sound. As they walked down, they all looked around for any sign of someone, keeping huddled together.  
While unknown to them... in a nearby ally stood a stranger with ski-mask on, to cover any distict features.

"Say we don't find anyone, then what?" the short girl asked, her hand going to the guitar strapped to her back for comfort. The silver boy looked down at her with an amused expression,  
"What would make you say that in the first place?" He replied as they passed the ally with the stranger.  
"I have a show on, and I'd be pissed if I missed it." She retorted, looking at him with hateful muddy eyes.  
"You mean that... cartoon? But it isn't american or anything?"  
"It's called anime, moron."  
The stranger runs down the road and runs into the silver boy knocking them both to the ground, and causing the others to leap back, in suprise. In almost an instant the stranger struggles up and takes off muttering, "Sorry 'bout that."  
"You okay?" The tall companion asked kneeling beside their silver comrade, who just shook his head and looked at them with an annoyed expression.  
"The jerk... he ran over me..." He said, shifting to get up, and suddenly stopped. "The bastard! He took my wallet!"  
"Then get off your ass and lets go!" The short haired girl snapped and held a hand out, returning the earlier favor. He gladly took it and hauled himself off, then turned to run after the other guy, the rest following not far behind. Slowly he stopped, and as if on cue the long haired girl looked up.  
"I'll find him." She spoke, and after a moment she spoke again. "The ally behind us."  
They charged off to the ally, sneakers, boots, and sandals making padding noise as they ran. The closer they got, the clearer the fog was. They all followed the blind folded one, completly trusting her to know where she was going. Her turns sharp and clear. They made their way down the crevases between the buildings, getting closer to the mystery man.  
"There he is!" Their silver haired leader shouted, pointing to the run away man. They followed him on, and lost him when he turned the corner. Following him around the corner, they realized that they were led to a dead end. Now in a livid mood, the silver one yanked out two .9 mm pistols from his jacket, and quickly took aim, his taller companion quickling yanking a sword from it's sheath, the blind one's hands burning bright red, and looking deadly, and their short companion yanking her guitar off her back, and pulling two amplifiers from her trench coat, standing ready to rock and roll.  
"We have a deal. Give me my wallet, and we won't turn you into hamburger." Snarled their leader, his eyes into sharp, cat-like slits, his arms steady, and on target. The masked man raised his arms.  
"Alright, alright, you may have it back." He complied, slowly lowering one arm to pull out the wallet and toss it onto the ground in front of the owner, who swooped down and picked it up, keeping one pistol on target. As he was bent down, the masked man yelled, "You can come out now!"  
And from every direction was a sniper, and a heavily armed soldier.

Comercial Break

"You can come out now!"  
And form every direction was a sniper, and a heavily armed soldier.

"Stay right there! Put your weapons down!" Ordered one of the soldiers, with a .10 mm savage pointed to the tall ones head. Slowly they complied, the tall one first, with a calm, liquid expression, the long haired girl's hands dimmed till they were normal, leaving the other two. They stopped for a moment, and slowly, the short one placed her guitar down, regretfully, every inch of her screaming no. Which left the leader, who shook his head and scrunched his nose in thought. Barely a second after the guitar was on the ground, he bagan to place his pistols down, choosing the less violent option.  
Just as he stood, a woman in a buisness suit came form the corner. She waved her hand to the soldiers lazily, and looked at the teens.  
"Stand down men. Mission complete." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on one hip, looking at the teens, up and down, sizing them up. "Been awhile."  
Instantly the tall one and the blond folded one sighed relief, while the short one snorted in annoyment. Their silver comrade on the other hand, had confusion written all over his face.  
"Wait... guys..." He looked over at the others for some explination. "What the he--"  
Before he could finish, he was knocked out, and lying on the damp street.

Scene Two: Bottom of the Mendanhall Glacier  
Time: 1:34 a.m.

He woke with a start, instantly looking to his right, upon seeing only medical beds, and equipment, he looked over to his left. The scene the same. Slowly he sat with a groan and ran his hand through his silver hair, his eyes closing to the headache.  
"Where the hell am I...?" He muttered, and upon hearing raised voices, he swung his legs over the cot and stood shakily, making his way over to the voices. Just over to the opposite side of the room, stood his comrades, the british woman, and a rather tall man in a red trenchcoat and hat. His eyes hidden behind orange sunglasses. His tall, long haired companion sees him and maked his way over, soon the short haired one, and the blindfolded one. Just after them followed the man in red, and the woman.  
"Finally, sleeping beauty wakens." Commented the short girl dryly.  
"Considering I was knocked out, I had an excuse." He replied hotly.  
"I apologize for that." Came the smooth reply from the british woman.  
"And they are...?" He asked his taller companion.  
"Oh! Of course, you haven't met them." He replied, with a look of surpise gracing his normally neutral face.  
"Yes, we were not properly introduced." The british woman agreed. "My name is Integra Windgates Hellsing. You may call me Sir Integra. And next to me stands our vampire exterminator, Alucard."  
The short haired girl flinched at the name, vampire exterminator, which the silver haired one took note of as he looked back at the other two.  
"A pleasure to meet you, new-breed." Alucard replied thickly.  
"And, the man who took your wallet, and knocked you out was Walter." Sir Ingred continued, notioning to Walter, who came out in a butler suit.  
"I am sorry for my actions." Walter said to the silver haired companion, who nodded to him.  
"Noted, and forgiven." He repiled quickly, looking over at his friends with a raised eyebrow. "And just how do you know these people."  
"Long story short, lets say we've had past encounters with Alucard." The blind folded girl spoke.  
"Hai." Confirmed his tall, sword weilding friend. Looking over at the short one for confermation, she just looked away from the group, out at the equipment idily.  
"You're in a hidden base, under the mendanhall glacier, this is our labratory. It was built for the hellsing organization, and thus is controlled by us." Sir Ingred spoke. She filled him in on how to get in, and other things. Once it was over, The silver haired boy grabbed his pistols and slipped them back into his coat. Once he was his weapons secure, they followed Sir Ingred to the Debreifing room. With a slow sigh, the short girl slipped into the comfortable chair, her silver haired companion trying not to grin at her apparent pleasure, as he sat down, making sure not to get his legs shot, their tall companion helping the blond folded on into a chair, also smiling when she broke into a grin at the soft leather. Once they were all seated, Ingred cleared her throat and began the long discussion.  
"I'll give you the details in your town later," as she spoke, a projectile of juneau shows up in the table. "For months now, we've been getting strange activities within the dark alleys of Juneau. These are vampire kind, not like you, but freak kind. Breif history: A few years about in London, England, we had similar activity there. We thought we had, had this under control, or... so we thought." The projectile shows some enemies, familiar to Alucard. "The Valentine brothers were involved with one of the activities, attacking the Hellsing mansion while I and my men were off guard. Both brothers had different goals. Luke Valentine wanted to see, fight, and Kill Alucard. He believed he had enough power to do so. But in the end, was proven otherwise."  
"I went to art restriction on level 3, and transeformed into a demon dog." Aludard interjected. "It was a short, yet sweet kill."  
"Thank-you for the information Aludard. As I was saying, the other Valentine, Jan, wanted to kill the entire Hellsing operation, just because he could. He nearly acomplished just that, if we had not gotten him cornered and out numbered. But he must have preformed a black magic of one kind or another, because he looked like he was on fire, or went up in smoke, either or, we didn't know where he was, nor did we bother, because we could not find him. That is, until the day before halloween last year. A couple of lunatics were preforming rituals. one after another, which we believe were ressurection rituals. And guess who was the lucky fellow, Jan Valentine. We had to call up the queen and cancel halloween so Jan wouldn't be killing random innocent civilians."  
"And how do you know this all happened?" Asked the short haired girl, with an eyebrow raised. Instantly the projectile showed pictures of the site.  
"He left his mark, JV, most likely just for us to see."  
"What happened to the one who preformed the ritual?" The sword weilding teen asked, his long hair over one shoulder, as he dipped his head to the side, interested. As if upon command, the projectile shows dead bodies of the lunatics.  
"Dead. One of them had an arm missing, and not an ounce of blood in his body. As for the others, a few shotgun blasts to the chests, but no bullets, or shells in the area. Then, half a year ago he sent a recorder tape to us with the message, 'I'm back, and I'm fucking badder than ever. Hellsing, I know where the freak chips are at. After I gather them, I'll distribute them across the world, and then turn the world against you!' Ever since, we've found numerous reports of freak chips being sold to black markets around the world. And that... is why Hellsing has gone global. And that is why we need you four. We need you to make sure that no freak chip infects any human in Juneau. But first, we need to see proof that you're up for it."  
"What proof." asked the silver haired boy.  
"Training mission, of course new-breed." Alucard sneered at him.  
"Thank-you, Alucard." Ingred interjected, before things got bad. "One month ago, some freak chips were being sold to a man named John, from one of Jans accomplices. Tonight, John will be getting another dozen more of freak chips by via airmail. When the mail arrives, follow John to his hideout. When he reaches there, stop, and knock him out."  
"Knock him out?" Silver hair intterupted. "Why not kill him?"  
"Interrorgation. We need to find Jen's whereabouts. Only then will we decide his fate. If you succeed, all of you will be Hellsings new group, and possibly Juneaus heroes."  
"Sounds good." Spoke the long haired girl.  
"Count me in." agreed the long haired, tall boy.  
"Hn, whatever." Shrugged the short haired girl boredly.  
"No."  
"Hm...?" The short hair girl looked over at her silver haired companion with a raised eyebrown. "Scared?"  
"No, this just seems to be a mite bit dangerous." He replied with an annoyed look shot at his counterpart.  
"C'mon dude, we've done worse." Spoke the voice of reason, his tall haired pal.  
"It just doesn't quite... feel right."  
"If you succeed, you sleep here, we even went through the trouble as to prepare your rooms, and everything to suit or needs."  
"I'll even make you better weapons." Added Walter.  
"I am so in." the silver haired one spoke quickly, the thought of a good weapon extremly appealing to him. The long haired girl chuckled, his tall friend smiled, while his short comrade just roller her eyes boredly.  
"The mission begins in an hour. That is when the mail is delivered, Let us head out." Integra said and started out to the black van.

Scene 3: Top Roof Of An Apartment  
Time: 3:21 a.m.

All four teens stood on top of the apartment building and waited for the package to arrive. The short haired girt was rocking back and forth boredly, the blind folded one softly bobbing her head to the music in her mind, The tall one standing still, in a meditation mode, while the silver one paced back and forth.  
"Are you sure they got the right time?" he asked impatiently.  
"Patience..." the tall one spoke calmly, in a soft warning manner. "The hellsing organization are never wrong."  
"And how would you know?"  
"They haven't been wrong before." He said cracking an eye open at his fuming silver haired companion.  
"Well... what time is it?"  
"Early morning."  
"Well that tells me absolutely nothing."  
"I sense large amounts of heat." The blind folded girl said, her head had stopped bobbing and she was looking in the direction of the heat that had caught her attention. "They will be here soon." And sure enough a silent white helicopter with the red words on the side saying 'Mail' landed nearby.  
"There it is." The short girl said, leaning over the edge, and almost falling over, if her tall comrade hadn't grabbed her jacket and pulled her back.  
"The black van is here. Ready to commence mission." The silver boy spoke into his walkie talkie to Integra, who was sitting in her van in the parking lot.  
"Copy." Came the fizzled reply. "May God and her Majesty be with you. Amen."

Out of the helicopter was a man who met up with another. Through some distict whispering, The silver boy was able to dicipher that the man recieving the package truly was John.

"On my mark..." Integra started,

The package was handed over to John.

"Will begin..."

"Thanks alot." John said and turned to walk off.

"Now." Was all the four needed to bound off the roof, and onto a lower apartment roof. They crept after the unaware John, who continued down the allyway. And it continued like that, they stalked him back to the hideout, without being noticed once. At all. He made his way around to a dead end. Looking to see if he was being followed, John could see nothing so he pulled a ladder from an apartment like escape route. Blind sighted, the four moved out off the way, to avoid being caught.  
"Wha... I thought his base was down there." The short one exclaimed softly.  
"We all thought that." The silver haired one replied, patting her shoulder, which earned him another one of her death glares.  
"He's comming up..." Warned the blindfolded girl. Taking action, the sword weilding one took them to the boxes to hide. By the time John reaches the top floor, he begins to look around again, just in case there was someone, once again seeing nothing, he turned and walked to a door.  
"I can NOT believe we're doing this." whispered the silver haired one. Who was hidden in a box. The others were in their own as well.  
"Atleast is worked." Commented the other male.  
"Why do I feel like someone's done this before?" sighed the short one. Slowly they crept from out of their boxes and folloed John, until the silver one had to make a tiny sneeze. No matter how tiny, it made noise, John stops, and all four freeze in their tracks. He turned around, and looked, but once again saw nothing. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the door and fiddled with the lock, finally opening it. As he walked through it, the teens quietly followed after, untill out of the blue,  
"Do you all have the package yet?" Came integra from over the walkie talkie.  
This, of course spooked the carrier of the damnable equipment, making the silver haired boy trip. He fell onto the short one, who fell onto the blind one, who fell onto the tall one, like a bunch fo dominos.  
"Not yet." The silver one hissed, "you blew our cover."  
John placed the package down and pulled out a pistol, looking over at the group of teen lying on the roof."Well, Well, I wasn't thinking the Hellsing organization were going to send a bunch of kids to spy on me. Sorry to spoil your fun, But this... is where you die."  
The teens stood up and looked at him defiantly, each one with their own form of a death glare. The leader spoke up.  
"We may have been caught, but it isn't going to be us who are going to die tonight."  
"After our leader judges you." Corrected the tall one. "We were just sent here to stop you from giving freak chips to the public."  
"But when the nights over... you'll remember the name..." added the blind folded girl.  
"Night Killers." Stated the silver haired boy, after a second of thought.  
"Fuck that, I'm just going to kill you all." John fires some bullets, but the four dodged them quick as cats. He fired the rest of the clip at them, as they continued to jump out of the way. Then, as he was getting ready to reload they all jumped him. The Tall one stood behind him, katana tip pressed to his back, The blind folded ones firey hands threatening to set his clothes on fire, and The silver haired one pointing his pistols at him.  
"I'd get rid of the gun... if I were you." He warned. As Jon dropped the gun, the short girl walked up and grinned maliciously at him, swinging her guitar back and slamming him in the gut with it. A knockout wound, but nothing fatal.  
Half an hour later, a handful of soldiers stormd the area, where the event happened. John gets hand-cuffed below, thrown inside an armored car with the hellsing symbol on the hood. The Night Killers were all sitting in a circle on the roof talking to each other about the mission as Integra walks up to them. Noticing her, they all slowly rise to greet her.  
"Although you failed to be stealthy enough to knock out John without incident..." She started, "You did manage to take him out. Good job Night Killers."  
"Does this mean..." the silver haired one started.  
"You are now officially part of the Hellsing corperation." Integra finished. The four teens traded gleeful grins, and then she said, "Don't get your hopes up, this was a simple training mission. We're going to use you for real missions, and then, we need you to be at your best."  
"Yes Ma'am." The silver one replied. While the tall one, and the short one nodded agreement and the blindfolded one smiled softly to show she understood.  
"Now, that you've a group name, your code names is what we need to have down." She looked over at the Silver haired teen and tilted her head. "Kamikaze." was her short reply.  
"Kamikaze, Nice..." He smirked, thinking the name over.  
She then turned to the tall boy and said, "Hatori Honzo."  
"Long, but I can deal." He nodded.  
"And to the blind one, Hotaru." She said, facing the long haired girl. Who just nodded in reply. Integra's eyes drifted over to the short girl with a guitar strapped to her back, looking at the moon. Kamikaze looked over as well. Slowly, she walked over and knelt by the short girl. "I think you'll be named Sadosky, after your guitar."  
"Hn." Was all the short girl mumbled looking away, crossing her arms again.  
"Now that you all have your codenames, memorize them, because if any of you are captured by the enemy, you must NOT give them your real name." Integra said standing up and looking over at them all. "Now we've got that settled, there will be rules you are going to be in the hellsing operation. Rule one; you must not be seen in public during a mission. If you are, you must kill the person. Rule two; stay together. If one of your members goes off on a mission by his, or herself, then there is a good chance that the mission might not be completed. Rule three; keep your mind on the objectives. this is not fun and games, everything here is on freak chips, freak vampires and ultimately, catching Jan Valentine. Lastly, don't forget to have fun occasinally. That's all for tonight. Head back to HQ, and sleep in your assigned rooms. Untill then, Night Killers, dismissed."

FIN


End file.
